Cinnabar Island
The island of Cinnabar is one of the five major provinces on the Pixelated Apple Server. It is the furthest south consists of a small circular island surrounding a volcano in the center. Roughly 25% of the islands pontential space is taken up by the Town of Cinnabar. The town is the smallest on the server providing four slots for interested residents and many opportunities for entrepeneurs and travelers alike. Natural Landmarks of Cinnabar The Volcano This mammoth structure was formed around the same time that the island itself began too. The constant eruptions in early time periods made the soil rich with silt and ash. This led to the sprouting of lush forested areas and grassy plains. The Volcano is made up of gravel and stone, rivers and pools of lava encased in obsidian scatter flow along the edges. While the outside has been mostly explored, what is within the volcanos mouth still remains a mystery. Getting in is made difficult by a large lake of lava at the bottom. It is estimated that there is atleast 3 or 4 large caverns embedded within the mass but it is mostly unknown. The Volcano remains Cinnabars largest and greatest landmark and can be seen from any point in the city. ( With a far render distance that is). Tours can be taken up to the summit, but no one is allowed to go alone. Due to the increasing amounts of deaths upon falling in lava pools. Please avoid falling into lava pools and rivers, because it is very costly to pull a charred corpse out of molten rock and it requires more paper work than we want to file. The Grand Arches and The Port. At the eastern portion of the island there are two inlet rivers connected to the ocean. These are naturally formed ports that provide an easy method of controlling entry into Cinnabar. The rivers have rapids that decline down into the main basin which flows around the volcano. The explanation for these rivers is millions of years in the past, when the world was created, a small stream of water ran into the charred and ash covered bowl. The water soon eroded away all of the loose sedement and created a larger water flow. Above the water is where the real questions are raised. Two large over-hangs made essentially of stone and dirt create a shadow on the rivers connection with the ocean. The arches are not have a gap between them which makes getting from one side to the other impossible. As you can see by the image to the right, the land around the arches is extremely fertile due once again to the high ash and mineral deposits from the volcano. It is beleived that at one point the arches were a whole mountain and over time with the erosion of lava and highly acidic water, a hole was bored into the side. The rivers can actually be considered one because the stretch of land in the middle has no connection to the rest of the island. The Town of Cinnabar The Town of Cinnabar is the smallest town on the server, following a pact to keep the natural landscape preserved and only expanding the town when needed. The construction of atleast seven plots is under way at the moment Category:Location